Dreamwalk
by shadowsteed
Summary: In the past, when he was still alive, she was an innocent little girl, a very lucky, innocent little girl, but when he meets her again as a dream demon, she's more than a match for him. Will they become friends, or will they fight an unending battle of immortals?
1. An Enemy You Help Is Not Your Friend

_Hallo I posted this story before, but I removed it and started again, cause I got a new idea that I just liked better. I had no idea where it came from, it just came to me and I love it. I hope you will too. It's about the same girl with the same abilities, but the plot may be different than I originally planned._

_I do not own anything except for characters you don't recognise._

_Update: Due to the reviews, this chapter was remade again. I hope this version is better. :-)_

**Chapter 1**

_about 10 years ago_

A little girl, not older than ten years. She had a long, soft blonde hair and shiny blue eyes, that gleemed slightly in the darkness she was currently in. She didn't know where she was or how did she get there, the only thing she remembered was the park. She was playing with the dog, the old family dog Max. Max was a Bordeauxdog, he was big and strong, but always so gentle with the little girl. And she was little, smaller than the other children in the school.

She remembered chasing the dog around, but of course, Max was a lot faster then she was. The dog ran into the bushes, and she followed him. She heard her mother calling to her to come back, but she really wanted to catch the dog, and she didn't listen. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. She couldn't hear the dog anymore, and there was silence around her. She tried to pick out any sound that would tell her which way to go, when suddenly, something grabbed her and then it was only darkness.

She woke up alone in a very unfamiliar surroundings. It was very hot in here, but she could hear the sounds of dripping water somewhere. It was dark, but a dim light was protruding from windows she knew that had to be there. It looked like she was alone, but her child instincts could feel that there was something evil here with her. Long before it was confirmed when she heard a low, but menacing laugh, and then, someone called her name. And that someone was getting closer.

She didn't have to be much smart to know that she was in a grave danger. She got up on her legs and as quickly, as she could, she ran from the voice. Running a metal steps on a high platform, she stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard him speak again. "You can run, but you can't hide, little piggy!" she heard in an unpleasantly short distance. "What about a little game of hide and seek?" the person asked in a mocking tone, that nearly chiller the little child's bones. And then she heard footsteps. She almost stopped breathing when she hid behind a huge object, hissing like it was filled with boiling water. It was unbearibly hot in there, but she knew she had to stay in hiding.

She heard the man slowly walking up the steps, and she started shaking in fear. A drop of sweat was trickling down her face, along with tears that were forming in her eyes. She heard him moving closer, and she knew that he was gonna find her. She caught a glimpse of a red and green striped sweather. "Come to Freddy." She closed her eyes and then, as he was passing her, she jumped from behind the boiler and leaped on him. She just wanted to push him down, hit him so she could try and run away. The man was taken by surprise, and he landed on the railing. And old and rusty railing. Suddenly, as he was falling, a crashing sound has been heard as the railing gave away.

She was running away, when she heard the man, the monster that was chasing her scream and as she turned, she saw him hanging from the platform above a few meters drop. She looked down and realised, that if he would fall down now, he would surely die. Immediately, she stopped, rooted to the spot where she was standing, torned between two emotions. She was terrified of that man, she knew she should be, but on the other hand, she wasn't a bad girl and this man was in trouble. But what could she do? She wasn't strong enough to pull him out. But she didn't have to wait long for the answer. Suddenly, she heard barking in a distance, and a loud thunder of paws on the metal floor. She whirled around to see her faithful hound running towards her, and in a second the dog was licking her face, happy that he found his yound friend.

But that didn't stopped the girl from thinking about the man, struggling to get out of his situation. She looked at him, and then on her strong dog. Suddenly, she gripped the dog's collar and pulled him forward.

...

Freddy Krueger was hanging above an open fall. "Shit." he thought, as he tried to pull up, but there was really nothing much to hold to. The railing that he falled on was rusty as hell, and it all fell down, awaiting him to join it. He growled. That little bitch must already ran off, but he will catch her when he get up, and then she will pay for this. With her crimson blood that would be spilled all over the little blue dress she was wearing. He really shouln't have left her in the open like this, he just thought that it would fun to play with her for a while, like a cat is playing with a mouse. But this seriously wasn't part of the game. He was sweating, it was easy to hold on with the glove on his hand. He tried to grip on the metal, but it was slipping out of his fingers, and he was becoming weaker.

Suddenly, he heard a dog barking. It was soft at first, but then it grew louder. Great, so the dog came searching for her. He knew he should have killer the bastard, well, that could be easily fixed right now. But then he heard a gentle footsteps of a little feet and four paws and when he looked up, he could see the little girl above him, her dog standing in front of her. What the hell?

...

She was still slightly hesitating. What if he will hurt her even that she helped him? But she knew she had to help him, she probably wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she wouldn't. "Don't worry, sir." she said. "Max will get you out of this." she said and looked at him. In the dark, she really didn't see his features, but she could see two piercing, icy blue eyes. The shadow of his brown hat was covering the rest of his face. He didn't say anything, just staring at her. It seemed to her that he was slightly shocked. Suddenly, she saw his hands shaking and she remembered she cannot lose any more time. She turned to her dog and whispered a command. The hound just looked on the man, and then obeyed. He lowered himself down, carefully avoiding the blades on the man's right hand, and gripped tightly on his sweather. She backed off, as her dog used all his strenght to slowly pull the man out of danger.

But that was the moment, when her fear suddenly took over her. She knew that the man was a killer and he would not care that she saved his life. As the dog was pulling him up, she was slowly backing away, and now she turned around and ran as fast as she could, before he even had a chance to stand up. She had no idea how did she managed to find the door out of here, nor why it was not locked, but she opened them and quickly, she ran across the large, dusty courtyard. She could see the water tower in a distance, and she knew that she would be able to find her home from there. But as she arrived to the end of the power plant property, she suddenly realised that her dog wasn't with her. She whirled around, but the hound was nowhere in sight. She couldn't go back, there was no chance for her to go back. Her eyes filled with sudden tears as she realised that her dog was probably dead. That he sacrificed himself in an attempt to protect her, so she could escape. She screamed in her desperation and ran home as fast as she could, making sure she's not seen.

...

As soon as he was able to stand up, Freddy Krueger flexed his glove and looked towards the spot where the girl was standing when he realised she was gone. He growled angrily and started after her, but the dog that saved him a minute ago, sensed the danger the little girl was in, and in a quick, swift motion, he caught his right hand in his jaws, right above the glove. He roared in pain and started shaking the dog, trying to throw him off, but the brave animal was strong, and was not going to let go so easily. So, collecting his strenght, Freddy slamed the dog's body into the boiler next to him, and once again, until the dog let loose of his hand. But the dog wasn't dead yet. Growling, the giant mastif jumped back on his legs, and leaped on him again, showing his blodied fangs. But as the animal was flying though the air, Freddy ducked to the side and with one quick slash he tore the side of the dog like a paper. The animal yelped in pain loudly, but the sound was consumed by the hissing of the boilers. Roughtly covering the wound with a piece of cloth from his own shirt, he took the dead animal and threw him in one of the boilers, and with an angry kick he closed the metal door. The girl would be miles away by now, thanks to this stupid pouch. But he was sure she couldn't recognise him. He will finish the job later, and this one would be killed in a most special way. Maybe he will kill her the same way he killed her dog. When she will be vulnerable again... Oh yes, he smirked, he will finish this girl later, give her a few weeks of false security. It was always good to see how shocking a new murder was for this town.

_a few weeks later_

Freddy Krueger was slowly being led into the Springwood courtroom, a silent, almost unmoving figure, and the current object of everyone's hate. Ever since he strangled his wife, Loretta, in the backyard that day, everything started to fall apart for him. He should have sensed it falling apart. He should have known. Everything could be fine, everything could work just as it was before, if that bitch would not go snooping around where she shouldn't. She should have been smarter.

And his daughter, the only living thing he only, truly loved... she betrayed him, after she promised that she won't. He knew, they told him. Smiling while they were speaking. They only got a cold stare as an answer. That damned girl was standing there as well, waiting to be let inside as a witness, with two women from the orphanage she was about to be sent to after this. He wasn't looking at anybody, until he thought he saw a glimpse of a familiar face. Then he felt eyes on himself and he raised his head to look in two blue eyes, filled with something. A recognition. He knew she recognised him now. He smiled at her, a wicked, evil smile.

...

The girl that he was adressing, a little Kaelen Ward, quickly averted her eyes and looked away. Her mother, Jannet Ward, was standing beside her, holding her hand around her shoulders protectively. As a kid, Kaelen wasn't allowed into the courtroom, and she didn't even wanted to, but still, she told her mother that she wanted to see him. Her mother told her before about the Springwood Slasher, and looking at him now, she recognised him immediately as the man who nearly killed her three weeks ago and she was amazed. That means she was the only one who survived!

But her mother didn't know that. She never told her where she was or what happened. To lie to her mother that she ran too far and got lost when she was looking for the dog, it wasn't easy. Fortunately, she found out that she wasn't gone for long, and after a while, her mother believed her, or rather, she realised that she will not get anything else out of her daughter.

...

Jannet embraced her little child when she saw the look she received from the monster. She glared with such hate on him it could almost burn a hole into his head. Here he was, standing with such pride even that he was about to be sentenced to death, hopefully. She couldn't imagine anything worse than a man killing innocent children. A week ago, when his wife went missing, it raised a suspitions of many in Springwood, but no one was expecting this. But the proof was there, in his own cellar. Later, the police were searching in the old Power Plant, and they found the remains of the missing children. Fred Krueger, the father of the little Katherine Krueger, was the Springwood Slasher. Just then, his figure vanished behind the close door. She didn't want to go there either, listening to all the sick details of what he had done. She just took Kaelen's little hand in hers and took her home, away from that place.


	2. Old Memories

_So, once again, for those who didn't noticed, I changed the first chapter. Now, I never said that before, I want to appologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in my fanfics, I'm always so eager to post a new chapter when I finish it that I don't do much checking. There's not Freddy in this chapter, but he will be in the next._

**Chapter 2.**

_seven years ago_

It was a nice, Sunday morning in Springwood, when Jannet Ward was sitting in front of her house, drinking tea and watching her thirteen year old daughter riding a white pony. It might be a strange sight even for this little town, but Jannet loved horses long before she moved to Springwood from London, and her love was passed on her daughter as well. The truth was, Kaelen loved all animals, it didn't matter what animal she saw, she always found enough time to stop in whatever she was doing and admire the creature.

So, when they moved here, Jannet bought a house at the end of Elm Street, a house with a land large enough to sustain a horse. Now that she thought that Kaelen was old enough, she bought her a pony. It was a cute snow-white animal named Snowflake, an ideal first horse for a kid. Just as she expected, her little daughter was overwhelmed with happiness, and she was eager to start learning how to ride. Every morning she would wake up and go feed the pony, before heading to the school to see the other children.

But, not everything was the same as it was before. When Kaelen was still a little girl, she was always so open and cheerful, always chating with other children, it was almost impossible to stop her from talking. Jannet sighed as she looked on her daughter. Something happened those three years ago when she vanished in that park. Jannet never really believed the stories her daughter told her, but she never wanted to stress her any more.

But something has changed in the girl since that time. She became a lot calmer, silent, more thoughtful. Towards her, she was still the same, but when it came to other people, it seemed she was less confident then before. Instead of speaking with others, she would more likely end up sitting in a corner with a book.

Jannet sighed again, as she took a sip of her tea and sank into her own memories. It was now three years, only three years after that time, that dreadful time, and she remembered everything, everything from that evening in the court. Although she wasn't there herself, she heard everything from the Thompsons. Everybody's hopes and fears were on the edge that night, and then suddenly, every last bit of the effort to catch the mindless beast in were thrown out of the window just because of some stupid mistake of one careless policeman who screwed up everything. And Fred Krueger walked away free that night. That was what everybody in the town knew, but she remembered other things, things they never dared to tell.

_Flashback, ten years ago_

_She was one of the many parents, who decided to go with that plan. She didn't know at first what they were going to do, none of them did, but they were desperate, and now that they knew the identity of the killer, they knew where he lived. They knew he was home. Their shouting, their cursing was nothing for him as they stood in front of his house. The light from the cellar told them that he was hiding in his "special room", the one that held so many terrifying secrets. Jannet never knew who threw the fire through the cellar window, but she could never forget the screams and howling that followed. And something more, the curses and the hating promises of a dying murderer._

The town never knew what happened to Freddy Krueger that night, the body was taken and hidden, for them, he vanished, he was simply gone, and the town was grateful. Jannet never really wanted to kill the man, but every time she looked at her little Kaelen, she was glad that she was a part of it. If only she knew what was about to happen.

...

Kaelen was laughing as her little pony was trotting around the pasture with her short steps. She glanced at her mother and waved, and then she smiled when she received a wave back. The little girl looked still the same as she was three years ago, only with one exception. There were glasses on her blue eyes. She became short-sighted about a year ago, so she started wearing them. It took some to get used to them, but know she she didn't mind them anymore.

She turned Snowflake to look on the slowly rising sun. They were living on the eastern end of Elm Street, and when she covered her eyes against the sunlight, she could she the Power Plant in the distance. The young girl frowned when she saw the outlines of the huge building, and then she quickly glanced over at her mother, when a memory resurfaced in her mind.

A part of her has changed since that time, Kaelen knew her mother noticed that change. It was partly because she never told her mother the truth, which she knew her mother already figured out as well. But she never wanted to tell. When Freddy Krueger mysteriously dissapeared, she thought that perhaps it was a good time, but she could't make herself to do it. And so, a secret remained a secret.

Kaelen remembered the moment before the court, and the look that he was giving her. It was a cruel smile, a smile that was telling her how lucky she was that he was caught before he got the chance to get his hands on her. But the weird part was, that, even now that she knew who he was, what he had done, and what he could yet have done to her or the others, she couldn't just look at him with the same hate as the others. It was like some kind of connection was created when she saved him. And so, at the end, she was kind of relieved that he was gone, she thought that he just left the town, not having a slight clue of the fate that really befallen the child killer. Or the fate that was still expecting him.

...

It was just one o'clock in the afternoon when Jannet called her daughter for a lunch. She looked from the window to her daughter gently brushing the back of her pony, and she had to smile. Kaelen was spending so much time with that animal. Jannet never had a reason to regret that she bought Snowflake.

She watched as Kaelen waved towards her to signal to her that she heard, and she went to put the brush and other cleaning tools in a small stable beside the house. As her daughter came in and washed her hands, she put a plate full of tasty potato soup in front of her.

...

Kaelen just loved these days, when she didn't have to go to school and when she could do practically anything she wanted. Her mother was always very lenient, never really wanted anything from her than the things Kaelen wanted to do herself, except for when it came to school, of course, but still, Kaelen never was spoiled at all. It was just, her mother working in the city bank, she never had much time for her little girl since her father died in a car crash. It was a sad day for both of them, but her mother never really wanted to find another man. So, on the weekends, or when her mother came from work, she really just wanted to spend some happy time with her. Right now her mother was down there taking a nap, so Kaelen was up here, reading a book. The stories of Edgar Allan Poe. It was maybe a little strong literature for a thirteen yeard old girl, but she loved it, she always loved creepy stories.

Turning another page, she suddenly glanced up when she saw something behind a wardrobe. Standing up, she walked over there, and she reached up and pulled a small, worned looking dress, dirty and torn on many places. She gasped when she recognised the thing. It was same dress she had that day, after she returned, her mother wanted to throw this out, but for some strange reason, she decided to keep it, and so she stole it, and hid it in her own bedroom. She almost forgot about it. Now as she was gently exploring the old clothing with her fingers, she suddenly noticed something hard in one of the pockets that was on the side of the dress. Something sharp. Curious, she pulled it out, and she gasped when she saw what it was. It was a blade, a one, single, blade, like the one he had on his glove. Scared, quickly she looked around the room, like if someone could see her. Why didn't she noticed this before? And how did it get there? Looking at the blade, she suddenly remembered. She found it somewhere in that boiler room, she slipped it in he pocket and then she forgot about it when she was running out. As she looked at the knife in her hand, she noticed how shiny the blade was. It was a little dull now of course, but she was still careful when she touched it. However, after a few moments of thinking, she slipped it inside her trousers, deciding to keep it, having no idea why.


	3. First Meeting

_Hallo, so another chapter is up. I wanted to add something else from the past, but I didn't have any good ideas at the moment, so I will come back to it in flashbacks. And I decided to follow the movies, only with a few of my alterations. And I will skip the first movie. This chapter starts shortly before the second. Anyway, lets add another disclaimer: I do not own any NOES characters, if I do, Freddy would be indestructible._

**Chapter 3.**

_present day_

A young girl, about twenty years, was riding a bike across the street. As she was crossing a road, heading towards her school, she looked at the old rusty sign she passed along the way. Elm Street. She remembered this place, she lived here, before her mother decided to move out five years ago for some unknown reason. Her mother never told her why, but all the time, she missed her home greatly. The small house at the end of the street, with the great field that belonged to it, and of course, her little pony. Of course, Snowflake was becoming a little too small for her, but still, she was her friend, and she was sad when her mother told her that they have to sell the pony.

It took Kaelen the whole five years to persuade her mother to move back to Springwood. Now that they were back, Kaelen started to go to the Springwood High School and she loved it there, mostly because of the library. She loved books, it was a trait she still had from her childhood.

She was currently standing in front of her locker when she saw a girl with long chestnut brown hair and the eyes of the same colour. Jane Watson was her best friend since she started attending this school. It wasn't like she had much other friends though. It was no secret in here that Kaelen was a loner, but, since Jane was pretty much the similar, they got along very well. And both of them were lucky, they weren't picked up on so much, because they were always good in being invisible when they wanted. Or maybe the others just thought they were too weird.

It was a hot summer day, and sitting in the history class was almost unbearable. She was usually sitting by the window, so she could often watch the outside world, but today it was a bad choice. The sun was almost painfully shining through the glass and she had to close her eyes against it. She always hated the sun, especially when it was shining directly on her face like that.

The teacher was talking about a topic she was absolutely not interested in, and suddenly, she felt a sudden need to take a nap. She didn't take much sleep last night, as many times before, she spent a long time awake to watch her favourite movies, before she finally decided to call it a day, and that was usually when it was already tomorrow. So, as she glanced at the teacher, who was still talking in the same tone of voice as he was ten minutes ago, she decided to close her eyes for a while.

When she opened them again, she felt the strangest feeling she ever had before. She was still in the classroom, but there was no one in there, and when she looked outside, the warm sun was gone and there were thick, dark clouds on the sky instead. In that moment, the feeling she had, the unknown instinct she never felt before told her the truth. She was sleeping, and this was a dream. Kaelen never had problems with dreams before, but now she was confused. This dream was so real, she could see, touch, even smell things like if this was a reality. Suddenly, she felt something else. She was not alone here. She whirled around when she suddenly heard a sound. A familiar sound of a whinny. It was coming from outside of the door. Carefully, she approached the door and opened them, and she gasped when she found herself, not in the school hall, but in a dark, creepy surroundings of a boiler room. A loud noice hit her ear and when she looked to the left, she saw a silhuette of a small horse, shrouded in fog, or steam maybe. The horse suddenly turned and began to run away and she followed it through the corridor, carefully avoiding pipes filled with hot water. She could hear the clopping of the hoofes in the distance, when suddenly, she found herself in a strange room.

It was not much big, but when she looked around, she could see a lot of strange and scary things. The place was full of toys, old and long unused toys, mostly destroyed. There was a large working table in a corner, covered with a dark, old dried liquid, but it was clearly evident what it was. Blood. She shivered as she turned from the sight, only for her eyes to fall on the objects hanging on the walls or scattered around on numerous shelves. They were various chains and hooks, knives and other weapons, a giant meat cleaver caught her eye in the corner of the room. And it was all covered in old, dried blood. But then, she saw something else. On a small table next to her was a glove, old leather glove. The fingers were cut of, replaces by a curius type of knife, four knives welded together to form a hideous weapon.

Suddenly, she heard a laugh. She jumped up and looked towards the door and there she saw a man, leaning against the doorframe. His face was burned terribly, the skin was almost melted from the flesh, covered in red, angry layers of tissue. His red eyes were shining from the shadow of his brown hat. He was wearing a red and green striped sweater, but what scared her the most, was that when she looked on his hand, she saw the glove she was just looking at. Only that it wasn't dull and rusty, the blades looked very, very sharp. Glancing quickly behind her, she saw the glove she was watching was no longer on the shelf.

As soon as she saw him, a wave of long lost and forgotten memories suddenly rushed into her head and she backed away, only to hit the working table with her back. She didn't remember this perticular room, but she remembered this place, and she remembered the man in front of her, although she had no idea why was she seeing him like this in her dream. Staring at him with wide eyes she slowly breathed: "Oh my God."

He grinned. "Do not flatter me, little piggy, it won't be any use to you." he said and clicked his blades. "I might be dead, but I haven't forget about you and I guess that you haven't forgot about me."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Wait, you are dead?" she glared at him. "But, I thought..."

"You thought that I ran away, did ya? Of course, just like the others. Your bitch of a mother didn't tell you anything, did she?"

Kaelen felt anger in her chest when she heard what he called her mother, but she didn't want to anger him and she was curious. "What didn't she tell me?" she asked.

"After I was freed on that damned trial, they decided to take the stinking law in their own hands. They came for me, and burned me alive like a turkey."

"What?" she widened her blue eyes in shock, but he continued like he didn't heard her. "They thought they would get rid of me, your mother, half of the parents from the neighbourhood, but I was meant to be forever. And I returned, five years ago, I was finally powerful enough to return. To come back for my revenge. Those kids were so defenseless, until that little bitch Nancy found a way to bring me to the real world, and kill me. You were gone, your clever mother took you away from here, but now there is a new boy living in my old home, and he will be my ticket back to the playground and you," he growled and pointed one of his knives on me. "You were the only kid I never killed due to my own stupidity. You were lucky that time. But now you are back, and you're going to die."

As he said that, he started to walk towards her, she was backing in fear in the corner of the room, but she new there was no way she could escape him. But before he had the time to strike, the room suddenly vanished, and her head shot up, as she was being woken up by the piercing sound of the ring, finding herself back in the classroom. It was her last class that day and she was glad that she could go home.

Still shaken, she jumped on her bike and she headed straight to her house. What the hell was that about? The rather small, racional part of her was telling her it was only a dream, but she had a feeling that it was something more. She really didn't know how he died, so how could she dream of it? Wait, was that really possible? Was it possible that her mother killed a man? Surely it was a murderer, but to kill him in such a way? Hell, he was bound to return as some kind of vengeful spirit.

Kaelen was always in these kinds of things, she always believed in ghost, demons, and other supernatural things, it was one of the reasons why they thought that she was strange, so she wasn't telling that to many people. But it also meant that if Fred Krueger really became something like that after he died, it didn't surprised her at all.

Fred Krueger. Freddy Krueger. She now remembered his name. She considered asking her mother about him, but she didn't want to worry her, more likely she didn't want her mother to pack their bags immediately and take her away from here once again.

She entered the house and went into the kitchen to make herself some cocoe. It was three hours in the afternoon and the house was silent, her mother was still in work. Pouring the milk in the cup and adding the cocoe powder, she made her way to the large kitchen window. Looking outside, she could see the house number 1428 in the distance. For five years, the house was abandoned, that's what her mother told her, but it was a week back when a new family moved there, parents with two kids, a young girl and an older boy. The Walsh family. She wasn't sure if she liked them, but it seemed that they were good people. As she was looking at the house, she once again wondered why there were bars on the windows. It was strange, like if they were trying to keep something, or someone in. She shivered, that was a creepy thought, but every time she would ask her mother about it, she always changed the subject.

When her mother returned in the evening, she decided not to tell her a thing, not until she was sure that it all wasn't just some crazy dream. Her mother was tired as well, so she went to bed early, and Kaelen walked upstairs to hide herself in her bedroom. She tried to watch the television for a while, but she was too tired this time, and so she went to sleep.

She was walking thought the forest, with a strange feeling that she was looking for something. Suddenly, she heard barking in a distance, a familiar barking. "Max?" she called out uncertainly. Another barking was heard, and then, sunnenly, a piercing dog cry. She screamed and run towards the sound, and she stopped when she saw something lying on the ground. She kneeled and took the dog's head in her hands, when she felt something sticky on her fingers. Blood. She turned the dog's body and she screamed again when she saw that the dog's side was slashed open from the head to tail by a sharp claw. Or a blade. She buried her face in her hands and starting sobbing quietly, when she remembered what happened to her trusted dog back at the power plant.

"Pathetic. So easy to get you on your knees, just by scratching a dog." a voice said, and she turned, suddenly finding herself in the boiler room again. She looked back on the ground, but the dead dog was gone.

A cold, bladed hand suddenly grabbed her neck and pressed her against the wall. She was gasping for breath and at the same time, she was trying not to scream because of the pain the knives were causing to the soft flesh on her neck, although he was not trying to cut her yet. He then released her a threw her to the floor, and she crawled away from him a few meters, before she stood up and started to run away, breathing havily.

"Yes, run you little bitch, I am gonna finish what I started all those years ago!" he yelled behind her.

She turned her head to look at him, only to find him gone, but then, suddenly, she tripped over something and she hit her head over a boiler before falling to the ground. The sharp pain from the impact woke her up and she shot up in her bed. For the next few seconds, she was still in shock, but then she slowly started to calm down. That's when she realised the throbbing pain in her head. What the hell? Then, suddenly, she got a terrifying idea, and she stood up and walked from her bedroom into the bathroom where there was a mirror. As soon as she collected enough courage to look in there, she jumped back in fear. There they were, around her neck, a red marks of the recently pressed knives.


	4. Looking For Truth

_So, hallo, another chapter. :D I was never writing so much before, but that would be probably my current obsession with Nightmare on Elm Street. Anyway, I thank you all for the reviews, even if it was only to point out the bad things in my story. I know the first chapter is a lot OOC, it was just my idea and I will probably change it in the future. I especially thank to Darkness Takes Over that she stopped by to read my story, she's kind of my idol when it comes to NOES fanfictions. Anyway, let's continue with the story. I am planning the bus scene from the second movie in the next chapter._

**Chapter 4.**

After pacing her room aimlessly for the last ten minutes, she finally sat back on the bed, thinking about the situation she was in. Gently, she touched the red lines on her neck. Fortunately, it wasn't that bad, it still hurt, but she was sure there won't be any scars. What scared her was what she would get next time. She didn't have a problem to believe what was right in front of her, there was no way she could get those wounds in some other way, which meant that somehow, she could get really hurt in her dreams and it will be passed into the real world. That also meant that she could be killed. She shivered at the thought. It was no doubt that he wanted to kill her, and, in fact, she didn't really blamed him for that, after all, she was an unfinished work for him.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was shortly after two, and she really didn't want to go to sleep now. She wasn't foolish, she knew that not going to sleep will only make things worse for her, but what other option did she have, if she couldn't find a way to stop him, somehow? Other than leaving town, and she didn't want that, she was happy here.

She suddenly remembered what he was saying. About the boy from that house, Jesse. She met him in school already, although they didn't talk much. He was a rather calm, quiet boy, she could like him. What exactly did Freddy said about him? That the boy is going to be his ticket back to the playground. What could he possibly mean by that? She realised that if she really wanted to do anything, she needed some answers. Who was that girl, Nancy, he was talking about? Kaelen sighed, as she headed down the stairs into the kitchen to drink some water.

...

Jannet couldn't sleep that night either, she was having a terrible headache that woke her up. Getting up, the woman was slowly making her way towards the bathroom to find some pills, when she noticed light coming from the downstairs. Curious, she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, where she saw her daughter, sitting in a chair, looking somehow shaken, drinking quickly from a glass of water.

"Darling, what are you doing down here? You should be in bed." she said, and she saw her daughter turning to her. For a short moment, Kaelen was just staring at her hesitantly, before she suddenly asked. "Mum, what exactly happened to Freddy Krueger all those years ago?" she shot the question quickly, but it still made a huge effect. Jannet's eyes widened in shock. "Why... why are you asking about it dear? I told you he left the town, we never found him."

The way her daughter looked at her was strange, and she didn't like it at all, but, she couldn't know, how could she? It was an old history now, no one was talking about Fred Krueger anymore, everyone involved in that night was just trying their best to forget, they were trying for the last ten years. Suddenly, she was torn from her thoughts by another question from her daugher.

"Who was Nancy, mother?" Jannet was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. "What, did you hear something in school? Dear, Nancy lived here, five years ago on 1428. Poor girl, her friends were killed in few days, even her own boyfriend. They say she saw it happen through the window, and that... she wasn't the same since that. Her mother commited suiside only a few days after that and then the poor girl was taken to a psychiatric hospital." she sighed and looked at her daugher.

"Was that the reason why we moved away?" she didn't answer immediately this time. The fact is, she wasn't really sure why she wanted to leave the town, but she didn't want to tell Kaelen what rumours were circling town for those few horrible days. That one of the Nancy's friends, Tina, were presumably killed by her boyfriend, Rod, and the boy commited suiside in his cell at the police station later. That the bars on the windows were placed because her mother thought she was going insane after she claimed that the kids were killed by Freddy Krueger, in their dreams. It was impossible of course, and she didn't want to bother her daugher with those awful tragedies.

...

Kaelen was waiting patiently for an answer, but she knew already that her mother was not telling her everything. She surely couldn't tell her that she heard the truth from Freddy himself, that would make her look totally nuts, or if not, it would make her mother leave the town like the last time. She knew her mother would not tell her anything, and it was not a good idea to push it too much. She would have to get her answers elsewhere. Suddenly, her mother gave her a nod, as to answer her last question. "Yes, I just thought that a change of scenery might be good for both of us. You must understand sweetie, it was really a terrible week."

Kaelen nodded, and stood up. "I understand, mum. I think I will go back to bed now." she said, and went over to hug her mother. "Good night, mum." she said, and climbed the stairs, wondering what exactly will she do until the morning.

The next day, she was walking the school corridor, when she noticed Jesse sitting on one of the benches along the walls, alone, and she smiled. They boy always had this strange, almost faraway look in his eyes, but there was something more this time. He was showing signs of a growing tiredness, like if he had some trouble sleeping.

"Hi." she greeted him, and calmly approached him with a smile. He twinched his head in her direction and for a moment, his eyes widened in confusion. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry." he said. "I wasn't paying attension, I guess."

"It's alright. Hey, you look... well, you look tired." she said and looked at him.

"Yeah, uh... I haven't been sleeping well, there's something wrong with the air-conditioning system in our home."

She nodded. "You live in 1428? The house with the bars?"

"Yeah. It's weird, isn't it? I have no idea, why would someone put a bars there, but dad said he would do something about them soon."

"Well, that's good. I was just wondering, do you know something about the previous owners? I mean, it's strange that the house wasn't sold for five years."

"I know, that's what I was asking too. But my father don't know anything, at least he would not tell me. Look, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go now. Maybe we'll speak again." he smiled, and then he stood up, and strode of in the classroom. Kaelen was watching the leaving boy, before he vanished, and then she walked through the school into the library. There was a section of old newspapers she wanted to search through. Digging deep, she soon found the name she was looking for, but what she found was really nothing that she didn't know already, a lot a disturbing images and descriptions of his crimes, some articles about his trial. And then she found something interesting. There were some old articles that spoke about a fire in his house, an unfortunate fire they said, probably caused by an accident, but it was enough to comfirm what Krueger said. Accident, she snorted inwardly. Of course. Anyway, she couldn't find anything else, so she returned the papers where they were, and started thinking. She didn't need to know who he was, she needed to know what he was now, and how she could stop him. She felt like the key to those answers were the girl, Nancy, but God knows where she was now. But perhaps there is something in her house, something she left behind that could help her.

She didn't think that she could do anything else here, and so she left the building and went home. Her mother was already back today, and she seemed cheerful, in a good mood. Kaelen glanced at her mother with a curious expression, then she went over to take some bisquits from a basket in a small closet in the corner of the kitchen. She glanced at her mother again briefly, and then she went outside and sat on a bench with her pack of chocholate treats. It was another nice day, and she was just sitting there, enjoying the weather, and the taste of chocholate in her mouth. She always loved chocholate, so much that it could be considered an addiction.

She looked around, and her eyes fell on the field behind the house, where Snowflake was once living. She was wondering if the pony was in good hands, she would surely deserve it. The field was now slowly being overgrown by wild flowers and weeds. It looked kind of nice to Kaelen, but she would rather see a horse grazing on that greenery. She was hoping that maybe... in few days, her twentieth birthday would be and she was looking forward to it. Her mother didn't really said anything, but perhaps she would be lucky and she would get a new friend.

Just sitting there, she didn't even realised falling asleep, until the atmosphere changed. Suddenly, the air was strangely heavy, and a strong wind started to blow. She turned her head to look at her house, and she gasped when she didn't see her own house, but the house where Jesse was living, Elm Street 1428. Although, the house seemed slightly different then how she saw it before. Of course, she though to herself after a few seconds of looking at the house. The bars were gone. Part of her wanted to explore inside, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea, she had a feeling that this house has some terrible dangers inside. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of the coming storm, a lightning has struck somewhere unpleasantly close to her, and then, a splash of cold rain hit her face. She knew it was just a dream, but it felt real, and if she hated something more than a blazing sun, it was a rain.

And so, she ran towards the red door, opened it and slipped inside. As she closed the door, all the sounds of the storm suddenly stopped, there was a complete silence in the house, unnatural silence. She suddenly felt scared, and wanted to get out, even into the storm, but when she opened the door, and stepped through, she found herself in the entrance hall again. Trying to open the door once more, she found out it was impossible now.

Fine, so he wanted her to stay here. She turned around slowly towards the dark hallway. Faintly, in a distance, she could hear something, a singing. Some soft, high pitched voices were singing something. Slowly, carefully, she followed the sound, and she arrived in a kitchen. The voices got louder and she could finally make out the words.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you..._

She looked around, and found a door that led somewhere down, descending a long set of stairs she could see a light coming from around the corner.

_Three, four, better lock your door..._

There was a furnace, flames were seen though the grating, making the air around the furnace hot and difficult to breathe.

_Five, six, grab your crucifix..._

Suddenly, some door opened to her left, behind the boiler, and she walked through them, ending up in a room. It was similar as to the room where she was before, but here, on the walls, there were photos, articles, she could see this room served as a memory room, a kind of a shrine to his crimes.

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..._

And then, she noticed something on the table under a small window. A rather large book in black leather. She strode over and opened it, seeing even a bigger collection of his reminders of the children he has killed.

_Nine, ten, never sleep... AGAIN!"_

She jumped when the last word of the rhyme was almost screamed by the menacing, growling voice. She spun around to face Freddy Krueger once again, but there was no one. Closing her eyes for a second, as she was recovering from the shock, she raised her hand to readjust the glasses on her nose. She should have probably seen that coming, but just then, she was suddenly pushed on the ground by a strong, brutal force, and the glassed fell out of her hand. Fortunately, they didn't broke, but it took her a few moments to find them. She could hear him laughing that maniacal laugh of his and she sweared under her breath.

Great, so now he was going to play with her, just perfect. She got to her feet and walked back to the staircase. She looked up and slowly started to raise upstairs, but as she stepped on the last step, someone suddenly slammed the door in her face, and she started falling, head first...

...before she suddenly opened her eyes, and found herself sitting on the bench again. Her mother was gently shaking her shoulder. "You fell asleep, darling." she said and sat down beside her daughter. "Yeah, obviously." Kaelen mumbled silently and wondered what did she got herself into.


	5. Something About Me Is Different

_Hi! Another chapter, with the bus scene, like I said. I made it slightly from a different perspective, and by the way, I hope you like, or at least I hope you don't mind horses or other animals, because at least this one horse that appears in this chapter, will be in the story a lot. Kaelen is lot like me, you know, and I am an animal lover. :D Ok, enjoy._

**Chapter 5.**

She growled in anger, when she realised she was no longer in her bedroom. Last night, she was trying not to fall asleep, but it was impossible. She could always stay up for hours when she needed... or wanted, but once she started to feel really tired, there was nothing she could do to keep her eyes from closing down. It is hard to stay awake, especially if you don't like coffea. She didn't think that would help her for long anyway.

So she was fairly frustrated when she opened her eyes, not remembering closing them in the first place, and she found herself sitting in the middle of nowhere. Well, it wasn't exactly nowhere, it was a desert. The barren, dry terrain, cracked from the heat she could feel all around her. An unpleasant feeling were forming in her throat as the dirt swirling in the air started to get in her nose and she coughed.

Standing there on the grayish coloured earth she was wondering what was she doing here. At first she thought that maybe this was just a normal boring dream for a change, she was certainly hoping for that, but than why was she having the strange feeling she had the first time, in the school like, before she met Freddy for the first time?

Her unspoken questions were answered very quickly, when she heard some noiced in a distance, like roaring of the engine, and the noice was quickly getting closer. Everything around her suddenly darkened when the bright sun above her head was suddenly blocked by dark storm clouds, and in a minute, the noice of the nearing vehicle was overwhelmed by thunder. It was scary, and she started shaking, looking around for some shelter, but, after all, this was a desert.

And then she saw it. It was a yellow school bus, the one that would take the children to school from their home a back in the afternoon, but she wasn't using it much often, only when the weather was unbearable. Kinda like this. She was sure that Freddy knew how much she disliked storms by now. Speaking of Freddy, as she watched the bus nearing her position, she glanced on the driver seat, and she gasped, when she saw the familiar glimpse of green and red behind the now dirty front window.

She started to back slowly, contemplating if she should run. Was he going to run her over or what? But then she shook her head on this. What use would be to run from a killer driving a bus in the desert, especially in the dream, where it was obvious he could do practically anything he wanted?

In that moment she heard a loud hiss as the bus stopped just next to her. She raised her head when she heard some short screams from inside. So, she was not alone in this dream? Who was in the bus? But she didn't have time to think about it. The ground under her started shaking and she looked up to the driver to see Freddy there, grinning maniacally on her, before he rose from his seat and went back inside the bus, clicking his blades eagerly. That's when the ground under her legs suddenly broke apart and she had to jump to the side, so she didn't fall down in the gap that formed. But that was not all. As soon as her feet touched the ground, another cracking sounded and than another and another, and in a minute she was standing on the small, narrow column of rock, watching helplessly what was going on with the bus. But she couldn't see anything inside, all the windows were covered in mud and dirt from the fast ride through the desert and the rain. She was trying not to move, but then, she felt like something touched her legs and involunterely, out of pure instinct, she flinched. And she slipped on the wet stone. Falling, she desperately cought the edge of the rock, hoping that she would wake up before Freddy would be finished with the poor guys in the bus and would have a chance to do something about her. She could sense an immense heat under her and it took a lot of effort not to look down. She had no idea what to do, but her strenght was slowly leaving her, soon she will not be able to hold on anymore. Ironically, she suddenly realised, she was supposed to the the rather same way he would if she didn't save him ten years ago, and she cincerely didn't want that. Sweating, she desperately wished for something to save her.

And then, just as her left hand was about to give away, she suddenly felt something, some strange, new sensation deep in her chest and then, a bright, blue light appeared out of nowhere in front of her, and she had to close her eyes, the light was blinding. But then it started to fade away, and when she finally was able to look, she saw something incredible. A huge, black horse was standing right next to the bus. Her yes widened when she saw the animal standing on thin air, there was no ground under him, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact at all. It was a stallion, a beautiful black stallion, never in her life she saw such a horse, and looking at him, she suddenly forgot completely where she was, forgot about her fear. The horse slowly came to her, and bent his head down. She guickly liften her tired right hand in the air and caught the stallion's thick mane, before he gently liften her up, and she leaned against his ebony side. She felt save with this animal, she thought he was probably just a part of her dream, that she, somehow, created, but strangely, she had a feeling, that maybe there was something else to it. However, just then, she noticed that the abyss around her was gone, along with the bus. But not Freddy Krueger.

She turned just in time to see him coming towards her and she pressed her back to the horse for protection, but he just simply took her by her now wet t-shirt and pressed her against the wall. Wait, a wall? She turned her head as much as she could to see that they were in the boiler room again, and the horse was gone. She looked in the angry face of the burned man in front of her and started shaking again. She felt that the cat and mouse game was over.

"I don't know how you did that, bitch, but I grow tired of ya." he said, and then, he raised his glove and plunged the four knives in her stomach. The scream that came out of her throat was one of pure agony, as she felt the cold metal entering her warm flesh, tearing anything that came in contact with it along the way. She closed her eyes in pain, before her musles slowly relaxed and she felt limb in his arms. Only then, he let her body fall to the cold floor, his laughter still echoing through the boiler room.

...

Jannet Ward was sleeping in her own bedroom, when suddenly, she was woken up by a piercing scream coming from her daughter's bedroom. As quickly as she could, she raced there, and for a few second, she was just watching in shock as her daughter was squirming on her bed in an obvious pain, then, when her movement suddenly stopped, she rushed to her a started to gently shake her shoulders, trying to wake her up. For a minute, she wasn't moving at all, she didn't utter a single sound, it was almost like she was... Jannet started to shake even more than before when she thought about that, and then, her daughter's body shot up in a wave of a violent coughing, the young girl was breathing heavily with her mouth open wide, trying to get as much air in her lungs as she could. After a moment her breathing started to calm down and her eyes slowly focused on her surroundings. Kaelen glanced at her with wide, terryfied eyes, and then she slowly leaned forward to hug her. Jannet was petting her head gently, trying to comfort her, when she suddenly noticed something. As she gently broke away from the hug, she saw four torn out holes in her daughter's t-shirt. Kaelen followed her look and she seemed shocked when she saw it.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked her. "I... I don't know, mum. I must have done it in my sleep. I had a nightmare."

Jannet hugged her daughter again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thank you, mum. I'll go back to sleep now. I'll take another t-shirt in the morning. Jannet slowly nodded and she kissed Kaelen's forehead. "Try not have these nightmares again, darling. You don't have so many of them." she said as she walked out of the door. She heard her daughter's soft giggling behind her, and gently she closed the door before walking back to her own bedroom.

...

After her mother left, Kaelen was just sitting in the darkness for a few minutes, before her brain started to work again. Surprisingly, she was even more freightened than she was before. Last night, he scratched her neck to the point it almost draw a blood bath, until today, she could feel every single wound, every single bruise he inflicted upon her in the last few days. And today, he killed her. She really died in that boiler room in her dreams, she could feel the life draining out of her body, as he laughed in her ears the entire time. The last minutes between she died and when she woke up here, were completely blacked out, she could not remember anything, except for that agonizing pain, but she knew she should be dead. She was sure of it. Her body should be lying here, in a sheet dyed red from her own blood. It should have been like that. She was glad that she wasn't dead of course, but the fact that something with her didn't went as it should have were scaring her more than Freddy Krueger himself. She looked at the torn piece of cloth, the holes in the material were staring at her, revealing glimpses of her bare chest under it. These holes were the proof that it really happened, that this dream was real just like the rest. But why was she still alive? She was sure he would not spare her, and she was also sure that he wouldn't be able to somehow heal the woulds he gave her even if he wanted. Something about her must have been different this time. And she needed to find out what it was.


	6. Who am I?

_Ok so before I'll start with the next chapter, I have spent the rest of the last week doing some changes and fixing mistakes, I especially changed the first chapter to make it more believeable, and I hope you're happy with that since I killed an innocent doggie just because of you, Freddy fans. :-D I have changed a few smaller parts of the story as well, so you might want to read it again. Anyway, thank you very much for your review and the advices your giving me, it helps me a lot. Now, let's get to the story._

_P.S. I still don't own ANOES. Sadly._

**Chapter 6.**

Jane Watson hopped out of the bus, before she turned to the driver and wished him a nice weekend. She did that every Friday, when she was leaving the bus at the end of the week. The man behind the weel could be a little harsh sometimes, but she understood very well how tiring it must be to deal with the pack of annoying kids every day. She, however, was concerned about different thing today. She was supposed to go to the movie theater with Kaelen tonight, and when she didn't show up in school, she got a little worried. She noticed that Kaelen was acting a little nervous these past few days, she wasn't usually like that. Jane was hoping that she wasn't sick or something. So, after the school ended, she decided to go and visit her. It was a little far from her home, Jane lived in the middle of the Sycamore Street, but she didn't care, she just wanted to make sure her best friend was alright.

She approached the dark blue wooden door of the Ward house and knocked three times. It was a secret signal between her and Kaelen, so that she would know who it is. However, it wasn't Kaelen, who opened, it was her mother.

...

Jannet looked on the girl in front of her and smilled. She always liked this girl. Jane was a good friend for her daughter and she knew it. When the two girls first met in school, they were both a little distrustful, uncertain about each other, but they soon found out that they have so much in common. And Jannet was happy for that, because Kaelen never had much friends in the past. Jane was also a nice, polite girl, it was always nice to have her in the house.

"Hallo, Jane. You came to visit Kaelen, right? She didn't have much sleep yestarday, so I let her stay home to get some rest. She's back in the garden, maybe you can cheer her up a little." she said, before she led the brown haired girl around the house towards the pasture. "I'll bring you some milk and cookies, you know how she loves them." she blinked and left the two girls to themselves.

...

"Hi." Kaelen turned, a little startled, when she heard the voice calling to her from behind her back. She was sitting on the same bench as she was a few days ago, but this time, she was facing the fields, gripping the back of the bench lightly. Her eyes brightened immediately when she saw her friend, but she didn't moved from her spot, she just waited for Jane to join her. "Nice of you to show up." she said, and whirled around to sit on the bench normally.

Jane laughed and sat next to her. "Well, when you didn't show up, I thought that you might be in trouble or something." She suddenly became serious, when she saw her shrug her shoulders. "Look really, there's something wrong with you, I can see that. You've been quiet lately, I mean, more than usual. You missed your favourite biology today, you never did that before. You would't normally stay home if you had biology even when your mother said you to, so what's the problem? Hey, you have your birthday in two days, you can't be sad now."

Kaelen smiled at her friend's efforts to cheer her up, but she was in a fowl mood. The rest of the week was quiet, for the last two night she didn't have any dreams with Freddy, but she still couldn't sleep, and it was getting on her nerves, especially that she didn't know if he thought that she was that, or if he was planning any new way to kill her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even heard Jane's last words.

"...Kaelen? Kaelen! Are you listening to me?" She raised her head to see Jane standing before her with folded arms. "Ok, that's enough." Jane said. "There's something going on and you're going to tell what it is now. Your mum told me you haven't slept today. Do you have some sleeping problems or something?"

She sighed and straighten her back, before looking on her friend. "Look, it's nothing, I was just having some nightmares lately. You don't have to be worried about that." She wasn't planning to tell her about Krueger, certainly not to Jane, she didn't want her to be dreaming about him, he could pick anyone else if necessary, except for two people, her mother and Jane.

Jane sat next to her on the bench again and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's alright, Kaelen, we all have nightmares, you're still not fully settled in around here. It will be alright. After all, you got me to protect you." she laughed and gently nudged her side with her fist. When Kaelen still looked sad, she sighed and leaned to her ear. "Look, I am not supposed to tell you that, but I know what your birthday gift will be." she said cheerily and smiled.

Kaelen looked at her, and suddenly, a feeling of happiness started creeping into her chest. "And what is it?" When Jane blinked at her, pointing towards the field behind them, she jumped in her seat, excited. "No, that's impossible." she laughed and hugged her friend. "And what else? Did you see him? How does he look like?"

"Ssh," she gickly looked on the house, as suddenly Jannet came into the view. "Like I said, I am not supposed to tell you anything. Just be patient, you'll see for youself."

When Kaelen mother appered behind them, she was clearly glad that her daugher looked a lot happier than before. She placed the plate with a pile of cookies and two glassed of milk on the bench and kissed her daughter on a cheek, before she went back inside.

Kaelen smiled, watching her mother's back, before she turned her head towards the field again. So, it would not be empty anymore. She was so happy. She was wondering what the horse would be like, and she was looking forward to meet him. Perhaps she would be able to ride him to school, although, she thought, that was a rather ridiculous image.

Later that evening, Kaelen was lying in her bed, falling into a hasty sleep. She was tired, she and Jane took a nice long walk around the town after their little snack in the garden and she was pleasantly tired after that. Jane wasn't even sad that they didn't go to see that movie, she said that it couldn't be that great anyway. Kaelen was really grateful for having such a friend.

Right now she just wanted to sleep. It took her about half an hour, but finally, she managed. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her bedroom, and this was her house. She sensed that she was in the dreamworld, but she couldn't sense Freddy's presence around here, he wasn't there with her. She looked outside to see bright stars shining on the night sky, she always loved to watch the stars, but she had a feeling that she didn't have time for that, there was something she needed to do, something for her to find. She didn't really wanted to leave the apparent safety of her room, but she didn't feel any danger, so, slowly she ventured out of the door into the corridor. The light of the moon was shining on the carpeted floor, as she was making her way towards the end of the hall. There was a ladder there that led into the attic, she was usually avoiding that place, it was rather creepy up there, and there was nothing except for some old boxes.

But now, something was telling her to go there, and she obeyed. Slowly, she climbed the steps of the ladder. Peeking her head there first, she could only see one box, illuminated by a faint moonlight from a single window on the roof. Carefully, she climbed the rest of the stairs, and approached the box. When she opened it, she found a lot of old things, but then, she found a picture, and old, framed, dusty picture, and she realised what was in the box. On the picture, was a woman. She was younger, but Kaelen could still recognise the features. It was her grandmother, Emily Ward, her mother's mother. She was dead now, she died a few years before they moved to Springwood for the first time, when she was a little kid. She always loved her.

Frankly, her mother and a lot of other people thought that Emily was, to say it plainly, a little crazy. She always believed in the supernatural and occult things, and Kaelen would spent hours on her lap, listening to numerous stories. And she loved that. To tell the truth, her grandmother was the main reason for her own interest in these things. As she was sitting now there, looking through her grandmother's things, a few tears escaped her eyes when she remembered the old times. She wiped them out of her cheeks with her sleeve, and then she saw it.

Under a small box, with some pieces of old jewelry, there was a thin envelope. Curious, she took it out, and to her surprise, there was her name written on it in her grandmother's handwriting. Hesitating only for a second, she quickly tore the envelope and took out a single paper. There was something written on it, so she unfolded it and started to read:

_Hallo, my little girl._

_If you are reading this, it means that I am dead and I cannot tell you what you need to know myself. If you are reading this, something happened to you, something you cannot explain. I know how you must feel my dear, I have felt the same when it started for me. You, my dear, you are special, more special than you ever thought, more than I ever told you. I was hoping that I would be able to initiate you to your legacy myself, but, this letter would have to be enough. First of all, you must not be scared of yourself, child, you are nothing evil. Like me, you belong to dreamwalkers, a legacy of humans gifted with a special ability to control their dreams, and to influence the dreams of others. If nothing like that happened to you yet, it will, soon. Unlike your mother, you inherited that gift from me, I could always feel it, and I was so proud of you. When I was alive, I always protected you both from your nightmares, but you didn't know. It's a shame that I won't be able to see your powers. And you have them already, little girl, it's inside you, you just have to want it to happen._

_Your role in this world is to protect the others, although your destiny is yours to choose. There are other creatures in the dream world, as well as in the reality, and not all of them are good. You will encounter them in time, but in the dream world, your life is safe from them. Just remember my dear, don't be scared, your fear will only weaken your powers. Face your enemies, as well your friends with courage, and you will be able to do anything._

_Sadly, there are secrets even I cannot tell you, because I don't know them, you will have to find out on your own. But you will never alone in this world, there are always others. I wish you a good luck, my dear, for you will need it. Just believe in yourself, and you'll be fine._

_With love, your grandma_

As soon as she finished the reading, clutching the paper in her slightly shaking hands, she suddenly felt the atmosphere around her changing, and she realised she just woke up. But to her surprise, she wasn't in her own bed, she still upstair in the attic. She must have been sleepwalking or something. She wondered if her subconscious led her here, to find the letter, it was probably true. She looked at the piece of paper in her hands. Was her grandmother really crazy? Her hearth told her that she wasn't, but that meant that all of this most be true. But it seemed ridiculous to think that she was some supernatural being, she never felt like that. She never felt like something special. She suddenly realised how cold it was here, and slowly, she climbed down again, still holding the letter in her hand, while she walked quickly in her room, careful not to wake her mother.


	7. Happy Birthday, Little Fighter

_Hi! I haven't updated for a while, I have been watching other movies lately, Hellraiser, Halloween and Friday the 13th and I didn't feel like writing about NOES when I have my head full of other things. But since I decided that I love Pinhead, Michael and Jason as much as I love Freddy, I decided that my little story will slowly evolve into a crossover, because me and Kaelen, we both love these horror movie icons and she wants to meet them all. :-) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter._

**Chapter 7.**

She was running. She didn't know for how long she was trying to escape him now, but it had to be an hour at least already. Seriously, if you would find a letter from your long dead grandparent that would tell you that an all powerful dream killer cannot really kill you because of your family heritage, would you believe it? Probably not. Or at least you wouldn't want to try it because every little slash from the little knives of his still hurts like hell. So, when Kaelen found herself in the dream world again, she really wasn't planning to give him any chances.

Since she found that letter in the attic, all of her sleeping problems mysteriously vanished, and so she was once again able to enter the dream world normally. She secretly suspected that Freddy was somehow keeping her from dreaming because he was furious that she didn't die, she was actually right, at least with the second part of her suspition.

But this time, as she was looking around the boiler room, she knew that a lot of things will be different from now on. The first thing she noticed were actually her clothes. Although she went to sleep in her pajamas as always, she was staring in surprise on what she was wearing now. It wasn't anything special, just black jeans, a blue jacket of the same material, with a white fur collar, a black t-shirt under it, and a black leather shoes just under her knees. It was actually her favourite outfit, and she wondered if this was created by her own subconscious to make her feel... safer maybe. "Cool." she whispered silently. "Perhaps I have something after all."

The second thing was the silence, almost deadly silence. It was strange and sinister and she didn't like it at all. Even Freddy's creepy laugh was better than this. Slowly, she began to descent a nearby metal staircase, and she ended in a wide corridor filled with a long row of boilers on one side. She continued forward, until she found another stairs, a smaller stairs heading up towards a platform. As soon as she saw it, she stopped. She recognised this place. Quickly she ran up the stairs to confirm her suspition. Yes, it was it. This was the place where he nearly fell to his death. Only this time, the railing was back on, like it never happened. But she recognised every little detail.

Slowly, she moved herself closer to the edge, and glanced across the railing down. She could imagine the painful death he would experience if she wouldn't help him. He must've knew that too, and still there was no gratitude from him towards her. Partly, she felt anger because of that, but still, what could you really expect from someone like him.

Suddenly, they was a loud bang behind her and when she turned, she covered her mouth in shock of what she saw. There stood Freddy Krueger, looking like he was when he was alive. His right hand was all bloody, a large bite wound just above his gloved wrist. She lowered he eyes when she heard a low growl and there he was, just as she remembered him, the dog, staggering confusedly for a second, before he leapt towards Freddy's menacing figure. She didn't need to see the raised glove to know what will happen next, but the sounds were enough for her. Covering her eyes now, she whimpered, once again remembering that day. When she put her hands down again, there was nothing, everything was silent once more. But as she turned and started to leave, she could hear his voice behind her. "Just like the old times, huh? I thought I would show you, since you weren't around to be in the front row." She whirled around and stared angrily in the burned face of Freddy Krueger, his eyes glinting with amusement at her feelings. He tilted his head to one side, and she took a hesitant step towards him. He scratched the boiler with his claws and the sound it emited took all the little courage she had and she backed away. He laughed at this and pointed down to the ground in front of her. She looked down, and saw the bloodied corpse of the hound, his blood flowing out around her legs. That's when she turned and ran away, his laugh following her.

Since then, she was running, until now. He would occasionaly jump on her from behind the corner, but she knew he was just playing games with her. She was getting tired. Stopping, she bend forward to catch her breath, panting slightly. When she felt his presence behind her she stood up and turned around, just before she felt his left hand wrapping around her neck, and she coughted, trying to struggle against him. He only tighten his grip. Her eyes widened as her blood rushed into her brain, and that was when it suddenly happen.

Some strange, unknown feeling appeared deep in her chest as she took hol of his hand and slowly, very slowly, she starting to move it from her throat. She could sense his growing confusing, as she tore his mutilated fingeres from her flesh. She staggered backwards from him, and watched him glancing from his hand on her and back, before he rushed forward with his glove raised above his head. He slashed at her and she jumped back, dodging his blow. Backing away, she tried to stay calm, while she watched as he furiously advanced on her, fuming like an angry bull.

She looked around her and saw a rusty pipe, particially ripped from the wall. She took the other end, and with a sharp pull she tore it from it's rusty hinges. She gripped it tightly, thinking what to do next, when he jumped at her. She held the pipe out towards him, and the metal collided with his blades with a loud clank. But as she looked at the makeshift weapon in her hand, she saw as it, to her suprise, began to change, change and transform in her trembling, shaking hand. Slowly, the tube-shaped object get thinner, until it resembled a blade, the cold surface under her fingers vanished as a smooth, leathery handle appeared in it's place. When she looked at the thing in her hand again, it was no longer a pipe, but a dagger, more like a short, steel sword. She stared at it in awe for a few seconds, before she turned to Freddy. He was standing there, a strange mix of fear and anger in his eyes, but then she roared and went for an attack again.

"Wow." she just breathed out, before she was forced to swing the blade in his direction to stop him from slicing her in half. But she could clearly see that he was not as certain as before. The demon was furiously trying to hit her, which caused him to loose his concentration on the attacks, and one time, she managed to quickly slip past him while he swung his knives at her, before she kicked him in his ass with all the strenght she had. He didn't expect that and so he fell on the ground, and growled in anger as he hit his head. She took a step towards him, but just then, she could feel herself vanishing from the dream world, she was waking up, and he could feel that too. The last thing she saw before she woke up, was the red eyes hatefuly burning into hers as he raised his head from the ground to look at her.

The next moment she sat up straight in her bed. She rubbed he eyes and glanced to the window, then to the clock. It was short time after seven, and she could be still sleeping, even that there was already light outside. Normally, she loved sleeping late at the weekends, but it wasn't like she wanted to go back to sleep. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep again today either.

So she got out of bed and walked to the window. She looked out, watching the rising sun for a while, and then she remembered what was so special about this perticular day. It was her birthday. She was looking forward to celebrate the occasion, it would be no big party, just a small time together with her mother and Jane, she really woudn't want it any other way.

So she was happy when it finally was the afternoon. Her mother tried to behave like nothing was happening, but she never was much good in that. Jane came soon after the lunch, and Kaelen had to roll her eyes as she was whispering something with her mother when they thought she was not listening. But in the end, she didn't want to spoil their fun.

It was finally in the evening when they decided it was time to present her with her gift. She was anxious all they about it and they knew it, fortunately her mother never knew that the secret was partly revealed. So Kaelen was prepared for what she will see, she was training the fake surprise she was gonna show to make her mother happy, when they lead her outside to the field. At least she thought she was prepared, because she wasn't, not for this.

There was indeed, a horse, waiting for her behind the fence, but it wasn't a horse she haven't seen before. Even that it was only for a few minutes, she immediately recognised the ebony coloured animal, the raven black mane, long, strong legs, that promised a great speed, but mostly, the beautiful head, with those deep black, shiny eyes, that seemed to gleamed with unusual inteligence. She reconised him. It was the horse from her dream, the one that saved her. Now the surprise seriously wasn't faked. As she watched the horse before her, her eyes locked with his, she felt a strong need to go to him, to touch him, and so she did. Slowly, carefully, she approached him. The horse, as if encouraging her, lowered his head, so she could put her arms around his neck. She hugged him and they stayed like this for a few minutes, seemingly for eternity, before she remembered her companions, and so she turned to them and opened her mouth, before closing it again, still unable to say anything. But the expressions on their faces told her that there was no need for words, so she just simply hugged them both too, all the time feeling the stare of her new friend on her back. Little did she know, how important the horse will become for her and that his entrance into her life was not a mere coincidence.


	8. What Best Friends Are For

_Hi! So yesterday I've been writing the new chapter and I have written a really good "episode" from Freddy's dream killing adventures, before I realised that I am still following the second movie and that Freddy is not strong enough to really kill anyone yet. But I didn't want to throw it out, so I just saved it in my computer for the future chapter. :-) And you can look forward to it. Now, let's continue._

**Chapter 8.**

As soon as Kaelen jumped of her bike the following morning, the world around her was immediately blocked out by the sound of Jane's chattering. It was a nice Monday morning, and the younger girl seemed unusually cheerful. Kaelen was also in a better mood, but she never was giving away her emotions so clearly like Jane did. Today, however, she seriously didn't want to go to school. She have spent the evening and most of her night with her new horse and there was nothing that could get her out of stable, until her mother got really angry with her and sent her to bed. But Kaelen felt like there was already some kind of connection between her and the black animal, something she didn't understand.

She haven't dreamt about Freddy this night, she kind of didn't dream about anything. It worried her slightly, she was wondering what he was going to come up next time. She was walking through the school corridor towards the classroom, barely listening to what Jane was saying. Of course Jane knew her more than anyone else and she noticed at once that something was up. "Hey, what's the matter, Kaelen? Are you even listening to me?"

She looked up on her friends, tearing her eyes from the tiles on the floor she was watching while walking, and she blinked twice. "Sorry, Jane. I wasn't paying attension."

"Well, I noticed that." Jane stopped and folded her hands across her chest. "What's bothering you, Kaelen? You've been acting all wierd for the past few weeks. What's wrong? You just had your birthday yesterday, and you got the new horse you wished for so long. So what could possibly be wrong? You know you can tell me, don't you?"

Kaelen just sighed and looked back to the ground. "No, I can't. You wouldn't even believe me, let alone understand."

"Why don't you give me a chance?"

"It's too dangerous, Jane. I can't drag you into this."

"Look, either you tell me now, or I am not going to talk to you, until you do. Understand?"

Kaelen glanced at her and looked her in the eyes, before she took a deep sigh and suddenly, she walked away without a word, leaving Jane standing there with a fallen jaw. She slipped intoher classroom without one look or a word to her stunned friend.

...

Jane was standing in the hallway, completely missing the school bell ringing above her head. She was just standing there in shock. She wasn't serious when she said she won't talk to her again, she just wanted to get her to talk to her about what was bugging her. She certainly didn't expect her to react like this. Why wouldn't she want to tell her if she had some problems? Was it really something so serious? But what could it be? Kaelen always told her everything, they were always sharing their problems, so what was going on with her now? She needed to find out. There was no need to go to any stupid art class if it meant an opportunity for her to find out what was going on with her best friend.

She knew that Kaelen would be very pissed for what she was going to do, but she was doing it for her. Silently, she found the lockers and the one that belonged to Kaelen. She looked around to check if anyone was watching and when she could see anybody, she took a clip from her hair and began fiddling with the lock. Fortunately, it was easy to open, and she smiled in triumph as she opened the metal doors. There was nothing much in the locker. Some books, animal pictures pasted on the inside, her jacket hanging on a hanger.

But then, she noticed something between the books and she took it out. Some old newspaper clippings from about fifteen years ago. Now that looked interesting. She looked through the papers and frowned when they all appeared to be about a one single subject.

...

A few hours later Kaelen was sitting in a library, doing a research for a biology paper she was writing. She was alone here, no one else wanted to study today anymore and she intended to spend a calm hour or two here before she would head home. She was so occupied with a book she was reading that she didn't even noticed the library door opening.

"Freddy Krueger." she jumped startled when a pile of papers fell on her book, making a sharp noice. She glanced up to see Jane watching her. She then looked at the newspapers and she frowned in slight anger. "Have you been going through my locker?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. I wanted to know what the well has been going on with you. Why do you have this in your locker?"

Sigh. "Look, I told you about my connection to the man when we first met, and I..."

"Yes, you told me, but I thought you told me you were long over this. I don't understand Kaelen, this man, Freddy Krueger, he's gone. He was dead for quite some time now."

Kaelen looked at her friend. "Jane, I really want to explain this to you, but I can't put you into such risk..." she suddenly paused when she realised, that it was too late for that. Now that she new about Krueger already, who knows what will happen to her if she will not tell her. She knew she should have taken the papers to somewhere else when she took them from the library. She wanted to read them again when she would get a chance to take them home.

"Look, Jane," she said with a defeated voice. "Ok, I guess I should tell you everything, but not right now, just not now. But come with me to my home today and I we will talk. But you will not believe me, I am warning you." she said, but Jane smiled. "I have seen a lot of you wierdness already, Kaelen. Nothing can surprise me now." Kaelen just laughed nervously at her.

...

"Do you even know how ridiculous this whole thing sounds?" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. When she followed her friend home after school, she expected a lot. She thought that Kaelen just had a wave of bad memories or nightmares perhaps, but she didn't expect something like this.

"Kaelen, I accepted a long time ago that you believe in all kinds of supernatural nonsense, but seriously, do you really expect me to believe that you can just walk into someone's dreams and make a mess out of them?"

"I didn't say that. I haven't actually entered someone else's dream yet, but my grandmother said that I could do that. I have no idea how though."

"Kaelen, no offence, but you told me once yourself that your grandmother was a little crazy, how can you even take this letter seriously?" Jane said and pointed on the said letter that Kaelen showed her a few minutes ago.

"But Jane, how would you then explain what happened in my dreams?"

"In your dreams? Kaelen, your dreams are completely normal. Look, you have returned to this town like a month ago, and now your remembering what happened here when you lived here before, including the bad things. No one can blame you for that, hell, I wouldn't forget about this myself, but you can't exaggerate it so much. You told me you had would after you woke up, similar to those that you got in your dreams. Well, but that was just a few days ago and now you have nothing on you, so how can you expect me to believe that? You cannot get hurt in your dreams, Kaelen, they are just dreams."

"But... he killed me, Jane. I felt it... and it was so real."

"It was a dream, Kaelen, a nightmare. They sometimes seem terribly real, but they're not. They're just dreams."

"But... he showed me how Max died. I never saw that, Jane. How could I saw that in my dream when I never saw how it happened?"

"Kaelen, you're right, you didn't saw, but you knew he killed him, you loved that dog and it was a very traumatic experience for you. You have been thinking about it and your imagination created an image of how it probably happened, but you don't know if it was really that way."

By now Kaelen was feeling extremely depressed, and angry. She was trying to protect Jane by telling her the truth, but her best friend didn't even try to believe her. What exactly was she supposed to do to make her believe? Maybe she should let Freddy do it. She immediately shook her head on that. No, how could she even come with such a thing? She couldn't let him get in her dreams, she had no idea how to protect her. But in the same time, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her from dreaming about him, so she had to find a way to stop him from killing her instead. Maybe then she will believe her. But she certainly wasn't planning to loose her friend because of him by pressing the point too much.

"Look, Jane, I am sorry. I guess you're right. I... these are probably just dreams. Could you forgive me for bothering you with this nonsense?" she look at her friend with an appologetic look.

"Bother me?" Jane sit on her bed next to her and hugged her around her shoulders. "Girl, you're not bothering me at all. You know I am just worried about you, that's all. I will always help you, no matter how crazy you are. You had a lot of work lately, you just need some time off. Hey, tell you what." she said and patted Kaelen's shoulder. "You remember my friend Lisa? She's throwing a party tommorow night so, I just thought you could come with."

Kaelen just shook her head. "No, Jane, really, you know I am not into these things."

"Oh come on, just for an hour or two, it would be fun. Barbeque's included. You can make a friend or two. Come on, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, right?"

"Ok, ok, but only for an hour. And if anyone will try to force me to drink... or anything else, I'm leaving, got it?"

Jane just laughed at the expression Kaelen was giving her in that moment, but then she smiled and patted her shoulder reasurringly. "Don't worry my paranoid friend. Nothing wrong will happen." If only she knew how wrong she was.


End file.
